Edgal Hamlyn
Edgal Hamlyn is a faerie resident of Carnival Row who is a part of the organization known as the Black Raven. History After arriving in the Burgue, Hamlyn joined the Black Raven, an organization compromised mostly of ex-blockade runners from the Wing Brigade, where he ran the lots. Some time after, he became an informant for the Constabulary No. 6, more specifically Rycroft Philostrate. Biography Season one Recruiting Vignette Hamlyn meets the new recruit Vignette Stonemoss. She comes in as their leader Dahlia is interrogating Wren, a fellow member who was taken into custody. Dahlia and Bolero strap her wings down with a corset to keep her from flying away and begin questioning her. They had her coated and cuffed. So Dahlia wonders how she managed to give them the slip. Before proceeding, Hamlyn introduces Vignette to Dahlia, who knows all about Vignette’s past; getting their countrymen out of Anoun. Dahlia remarks that much like Vignette, being a lady’s maid wasn’t for her. Dahlia claims that they’re forced to wear these corsets because the "leggers" are envious. They can’t fly and so they wish to cripple those who can. Back on Wren, Dahlia asks again what happened when she was taken in. When Wren refuses to answer, Dahlia flips her over the balcony, sending her plummeting to her doom. Dahlia explains that the police have been looking for a foothold into her organization. So, when one of hers spends a night in police custody and she won’t say anything about it, Dahlia has no choice but to get rid of her. The way she sees it is a faerishyn who picks the groundlings over them belongs to the ground. Vignette assures them that she’ll only work for her own kind, however, she’ll have to prove herself. Dahlia orders her to take the flag hanging in the rotunda of the constabulary and bring it back to her.Season 1, Episode 02: Aisling Hamlyn the cricket Hamlyn is impressed with Vignette after she managed to steal the flag. As an official member of the Black Raven, she’ll start out on deliveries and work her way up. She’ll be shadowing Oona, who warns Vignette that Hamlyn is trying to fuck her. Hamlyn is taken into custody. As it turns out, he’s the informant. He tells Philo that Dahlia is on a war path after Dombey broke up the lixir shipment. Not that Philo cares. His only concern is the killer, which Hamlyn assures him is not the doing of the Raven. Philo is waiting on evidence, but in the meantime, he started thinking who could procure a bunch of dead corpses, if not the Black Raven. Hamlyn did hear that one of them, a fae named Wren might’ve gotten some side work digging up dead fae. Unfortunately for Philo, Wren is dead. Unbeknownst to him, Vignette has discovered that he's the cricket and Dahlia has ordered her to take him out. Vignette meets with Hamlyn on the balcony. She heard that he’s been telling people that he wants to fuck her and she means to confront him, or that’s at least what she tell him to get him to lower his guard. She takes out her knife and charges at him. The two go flying off the balcony. A fight in the sky occurs. Vignette stabs him in his wing and drops him to the ground. By the time she gets to the ground, he has gotten back to his feet and grabbed a shovel, which he beats Vignette with. He grabs a pair of shears to cut off her head, but before he does, Philo shoots and kills him. Together, he and Vignette toss the body in the sewer.Season 1, Episode 04: The Joining of Unlike Things Appearances Season one *Aisling *The Joining of Unlike Things References Category:Characters Category:Season one characters Category:Males Category:Black Raven Category:Faeries Category:Deceased